Decepticons (Earth-7045)
The Decepticons are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. Ultimately, the Decepticons desire to protect their homeworld, even if it is at the expense of others. Usually. History to be added Members 1st Generation Current *Megatron I (2nd leader) **Blastcharge I *Galvatron I (temporary 3rd leader) **Cyclonus ***Nightstick **Scourge II ***Fracas *Abominus/Terrorcons: **Hun-Gurrr (leader) **Blot **Cutthroat **Rippersnapper **Sinnertwin *Acid Storm *Astrotrain *Axer *Banzai-Tron **Razor-Sharp *Barricade I **Frenzy II *Battlechargers: **Runabout **Runamuck *Battletrap *Bitstream *Blackout II **Scorponok II *Blitzkrieg *Blitzwing *Black Shadow **Blue Bacchus *Breastforce: **Deathsaurus / Deszarus (leader) ***Eaglebreast ***Tigerbreast **Liokaiser: ***Leozack (leader) ****Lionbreast ***Drillhorn ****Hornbreast ***Guyhawk ****Hawkbreast ***Hellbat ****Komoribreast ***Jallguar ****Jaguarbreast ***Killbison ****Bisonbreast *Calcar *Centuritron/Assault Mini-Con Team: **Heavytread **Runway I **Windshear *Charger **Fire Beast *Chopper *Clones: **Pounce **Wingspan *Combaticons: **Bruticus ***Onslaught (leader) ***Blast Off ***Brawl ***Swindle I ***Vortex **Sky Shadow I *Counterpunch (actually Autobot Punch undercover) *Crankcase II *Crumplezone I *Crush *Darkwing **Throttle *Deadlift *Demolishor **Blackout IV *Detritus *Dirge I *Dispensor *Double Punch *Doubledealer (as Clouder) **Skar *Dreads: **Crankcase I **Crowbar **Hatchet *Dreadwind **Hi-Test *Duststorm *Fangry **Brisko *Fearswoop *Firecons: **Sparkstalker (leader) **Cindersaur **Flamefeather *Flip Sides *Flywheels *Fracture *Gravedigger *Gutcruncher *Hardtop *Horri-Bull / Bullhorn **Kreb *Horrorcons: **Apeface ***Spasma **Snapdragon ***Krunk *Hotlink *Hydrotroopers: **Rage (leader) **Aquablast **Drench I **Hydradread *Incinerator I *Insecticons: **Shrapnel (leader) **Barrage I **Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) ***Needler **Chop Shop **Kickback **Pseudo **Ransack **Venom *Krok **Gatoraider *Lugnut *Mayhem Attack Squad: **Bludgeon (leader) **Bomb-Burst **Bugly **Carnivac **Finback **Iguanus I **Needlenose ***Sunbeam ***Zigzag **Octopunch **Quake ***Heater ***Tiptop **Skullgrin **Snarler **Spinister / Rotorblade ***Hairsplitter ***Singe **Stranglehold **Submarauder *Micromasters: **Skystalker II (leader) **Air Strike Patrol: ***Whisper (leader) ***Nightflight ***Storm Cloud ***Tailwind **Airwave **Battle Squad: ***Direct Hit (leader) & Power Punch ***Fireshot & Vanquish ***Meltdown & Half-Track **Blackout III & Spaceshot **Cement-Head & Terror-Tread **Constructor Squad: ***Sledge & Hammer (leader) ***Grit & Excavator ***Stonecruncher & Knockout **Flattop **Greasepit I **Military Patrol: ***Bombshock II (leader) ***Dropshot ***Growl ***Tracer I **Race Track Patrol: ***Barricade II (leader) ***Ground Hog ***Motorhead ***Roller Force **Roughstuff **Skyhopper **Sports Car Patrol: ***Blackjack (leader) ***Detour ***Hyperdrive ***Road Hugger *Mindwipe **Vorath *Misfire / Flyhigh **Aimless *Monstructor/Pretender Monsters: **Icepick (leader) **Birdbrain **Bristleback **Scowl **Slog **Wildfly *Octane *Oil Slick *Overlord **Giga **Mega *Paralon *Ped *Piranacon/Seacons: **Snaptrap (birth name Blasttrap) (leader) **Nautilator **Overbite (birth name Overboard) **Seawing **Skalor (birth name Sailor) **Tentakil (birth name Torrekil) *Predator Attack Mini-Con Team: **Dreadwing II (leader) **Overbite II **Sonar III *Predators: **Skyquake (leader) **Falcon **Skydive I **Snare **Stalker **Talon *Ramjet I *Ransack II *Reflector (Trio): **Viewfinder (leader) **Spectro **Spyglass *Roadblock I *Roadgrabber *Ruckus *Scorponok I **Olin Zarak III *Shockwave **Fistfight **Nitro *Sixshot *Skullcruncher **Grax *Skylance *Skywarp I **Thunderclash *Slipstream *Slugslinger **Caliburst *Smolder **Chopster *Snow Cat **Crumplezone II *Soundwave I **Cobalt Sentries: ***Garboil ***Howlback **Frenzy I **Overkill **Rumble **Slugfest **Squawkbox ***Beastbox ***Squawktalk **Wingthing *Springload *Squadron X: **Macabre (current leader) **Crosscut II **Earthquake **Fang **Ferak **Tornado *Squeezeplay **Lokos *Starscream I **Swindle II *Stockade II *Storm Surge *Sunstorm *Take-Off **Screech *Terrain Mini-Con Team: **Overcast (leader) **Deepdive **Longarm II *Terrashock *Thrust I **Inferno II *Tidal Wave **Ramjet II *Treadhead *Treadshot **Catgut *Triggerhappy / Gunwing **Blowpipe *Trypticon **Brunt **Full-Tilt *Turbo Master *Underbite *Weirdwolf **Monzo *Wildfire *Windsweeper *Wreckage Former *Aerodive † *Airstrike † *Blip † *Bombshock I † *Coelagon *Commandos: **Mega-Octane (leader) **Armorhide **Movor **Ro-Tor **Rollbar I *Cannonball V *Contagion (unwillingly) † *Crankshaft *Deathcobra † **Cobrabreast *Devastator/Constructicons: **Scrapper (leader) **Bonecrusher I **Hook **Long Haul **Mixmaster **Scavenger I *Drift (birth name Deadlock) *Dropkick *Flatline *Freelance † *The Fallen (formerly Megatronus Prime) † *Flamewar *Frostbite / Astraea *Ion Storm † *Jetfire I *Jhiaxus † *Landquake *Liftoff † *Magnificus *Menasor/Stunticons: **Motormaster (leader) **Breakdown **Dead End I **Drag Strip **Wildrider *Nightracer I † *Nightstalker † *Nova Storm † *Offroad *Predaking †/Anicons: **Razorclaw I (leader) † **Divebomb II ***Buzzsaw † ***Laserbeak † **Headstrong **Rampage (formerly Protoform X) **Tantrum *Rack'n'Ruin *Ratbat † *Ravage † *Shockblast *Sideways † *Sky-Byte *Slicer † *Spacewarp *Starscream II † *Straxus † *Terrorsaur (birth name Terrorsoar) *Thundercracker *Thundertron † *Topspin I *Toxitron *Triton † *Turmoil † 2nd Generation Current *Clench (leader) *Archforce *Autorollers: **Armorhead **Dirtbag **Roadblock II **Skyflash *Bulletbike *Cyberjets: **Hooligan **Skyjack **Space Case *Deluge II *Dreadwing III **Smokescreen II *Jetstorm III *Jolt II *Powerdive *Ransack III *Road Pig *Sizzle II *Skycorchers: **Windrazor I (leader) **Afterburner II **Eagle Eye II **Terradive *Tectonic †/Constructicon Clones: **Frontloader (leader) **Buckethead **Cinderblock **Drumroll **Hangman **Skipjack *Staxx Former *Aero Raid *Jetfire II *Strafe II Gallery Abominus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Abominus Post_War_Acid_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Acid Storm of Vos Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aerodive of Kaon Aimless_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aimless Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Airstrike of Kaon Apeface_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Apeface of Project: Endgame Aquablast_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aquablast of Helex Armorhide (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Armorhide of Lower Petrohex Astrea_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Astraea of Helex / Frostbite Axer (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Axer of Kalis Banzai-Tron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Banzai-Tron of Kaon Barrage_(Insecticon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Barrage (Cybertronian) Bayverse Barricade (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Barricade of Helex Battletrap_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Battletrap of Project: Endgame Beastbox_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Beastbox of Upper Petrohex Bitstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bitstream of Vos Bayverse Blackout (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Blackout of Esserlon Blast Off (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Blast Off of Altihex Blot_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Blot of Esserlon Blowpipe_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Blowpipe Bludgeon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bludgeon of Detrona Bomb-Burst (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bomb-Burst of Yuss Bombshell_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bombshell of Upper Monoplex Constructicon_Bonecrusher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bonecrusher of Tesarus Brawl (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Brawl of Rodion Brisko_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Brisko Bruticus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bruticus of Project: Endgame Bugly (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bugly Horri-Bull_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bullhorn of Iacon / Horri-Bull Calcar_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Calcar of Tarn Caliburst_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Caliburst Cannonball V (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Cannonball V Carnivac (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Carnivac of Gygax Catgut_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Catgut Charger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Charger of Nyon Chop_Shop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Chop Shop Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Chopper of Kaon Cindersaur (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Cindersaur of Pescus Hex Contagion_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Contagion of Altihex Triggercon_Crankcase_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crankcase of Helex Crankcase (Dread) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Crankcase of Polyhex Car_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crankshaft of Kaon Decepticon_Crosscut_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crosscut of Iacon Crowbar (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Crowbar of Kaon Cybertron Crumplezone (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Crumplezone of Lower Polyhex Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crush of Kaon Cutthroat_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Cutthroat of Kaon Cyclonus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Cyclonus Deathsaurus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Deszarus of Tarn / Deathsaurus Demolishor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Demolishor of Yuss Devastator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Devastator of Project: Endgame Doubledealer_(Clouder_Paintjob)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Doubledealer / Clouder of Polyhex Deadlift (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Deadlift of Lower Monoplex Deadlock_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Deadlock of Rodion (currently Drift) Deathcobra_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Deathcobra of Petrohex Decepticon_Dirge_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Dirge of Vos Divebomb_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Divebomb of Nyon Double_Punch_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Double Punch of Tetrahex Decepticon_Drench_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Drench of Vos Drillhorn_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Drillhorn of Tarn Duststorm (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Duststorm of Tetrahex Earthquake_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Earthquake of Tesarus Decepticon Falcon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Falcon of Upper Petrohex Fang_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Fang of Esserlon Fangry_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Fangry of Petrex Fearswoop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Fearswoop of Nyon Ferak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ferak of Ultirex Finback (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Finback of Upper Monoplex Fire_Beast_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Fire Beast Flamefeather (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Flamefeather of Vaporex Flatline_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Flatline of Pescus Hex Misfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Flyhigh of Vos / Misfire Flywheels_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Flywheels of Project: Endgame Fracture (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Fracture of Helex Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Freelance of Kaon Frenzy_(Soundwave)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Frenzy of Kaon Galvatron (Decepticon) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Galvatron (Decepticon) Garboil (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Garboil of Pescus Hex Grax_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Grax Triggerhappy_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gunwing of Esserlon / Triggerhappy Gutcruncher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gutcruncher of Tesarus Guyhawk_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Guyhawk of Gygax Hairsplitter_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hairsplitter Hardtop (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Hardtop of Upper Monoplex Hatchet (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Hatchet of Tarn Headstrong_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Headstrong of Vos Heater_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Heater Hellbat_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hellbat of Lower Monoplex Hook_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hook of Tesarus Hotlink_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hotlink of Vos Howlback (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Howlback of Pescus Hex Hun-Gurrr_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hun-Gurrr of Polyhex Hydradread_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hydradread of Triax Decepticon Iguanus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Iguanus of Vos Decepticon Incinerator (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Incinerator of Helex Ion_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ion Storm of Vos Jallguar_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jallguar of Teledonia Autobot_Air_Guardian_Jetfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jetfire of Polyhex Kickback_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Kickback of Helex Killbison_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Killbison of Perihex Kreb_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Kreb Krok_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Krok of Protihex Krunk_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Krunk Decepticon_Laserbeak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Laserbeak of Helex Leozack (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Leozack of Helex Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Liftoff of Kaon Liokaiser_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Liokaiser of Project: Endgame Lokos_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Lokos Long_Haul_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Long Haul of Tesarus Lugnut (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Lugnut of Ultirex Macabre_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Macabre of Kaon Pre-Discharge_Magnificus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Magnificus of Polyhex Mega-Octane (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Mega-Octane of Iacon Megatron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Megatron of Tarn Mindwipe_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mindwipe of Helex Mixmaster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mixmaster of Tesarus Monzo_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Monzo Movor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Movor of Mebion Nautilator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Nautilator of Lower Monoplex Needlenose (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Needlenose of Iacon Nitro Zeus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Nitro of Esserlon Nova_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Nova Storm of Vos Octane_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Octane of Project: Endgame Octopunch (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Octopunch of Polyhex Oil_Slick_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Oil Slick of Petrex Lord_Zarak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Olin Zarak III Onslaught (Transformers) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Onslaught of Tetrahex Overbite_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Overbite of Nyon Overkill_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Overkill of Teledonia Overlord_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Overlord of Project: Endgame Piranacon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Piranacon of Project: Endgame Pounce (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Pounce of Triax Predaking_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Predaking Pseudo_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Pseudo Punch_Counterpunch_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Punch of Harmonex / Counterpunch of Petrex Decepticon Quake (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Quake of Rodion RacknRuin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rack & Ruin of Iacon Rage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rage of Tarn Seeker_Ramjet_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ramjet of Vos Rampage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rampage of Tetrahex Cybertron Ransack (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Ransack of Lower Polyhex Ransack_(Insecticon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ransack (Insecticon) Ratbat_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ratbat of Tetrahex Decepticon_Ravage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ravage of Polyhex Razor-Sharp_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Razor-Sharp Razorclaw_(G1)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Razorclaw of Tarn Reflector_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Reflector of Project: Endgame Rippersnapper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rippersnapper of Nyon Ro-Tor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Ro-Tor of Triax Roadblock_(Ultra_Pretender)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Roadblock of Polyhex Rollbar (Commando) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Rollbar of Tetrahex Roadgrabber_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Roadgrabber of Perihex Spinister (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Rotorblade of Vaporex / Spinister Ruckus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ruckus of Tesarus Rumble_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rumble of Kaon Runabout_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Runabout of Tetrahex Runamuck_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Runamuck of Tetrahex Constructicon_Scavenger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scavenger of Tesarus Decepticon_Headmaster_Scorponok_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scorponok of Upper Petrohex Scrapper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scrapper of Tesarus Seawing_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Seawing of Tesarus Shockblast_(Original_Paintjob)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shockblast of Polyhex Shockwave_(Transformers)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shockwave of Polyhex Shrapnel_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shrapnel of Kaon Sideways (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Sideways Singe_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Singe Sinnertwin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sinnertwin of Helex Skalor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skalor of Ultirex Skullcruncher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skullcruncher of Mebion Skullgrin (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skullgrin Sky Shadow (Deception) (Marvel Resuited).png|Sky Shadow of Altihex Decepticon Skydive (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skydive of Mebion Skylance_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skylance of Tarn Skyquake (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skyquake of Polyhex Skystalker (Gorlamite) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skystalker (Gorlamite) Decepticon_Skywarp_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skywarp of Vos Slipstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slipstream of Vos Slugfest_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slugfest of Gygax Slugslinger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slugslinger of Upper Monoplex Smolder (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Smolder of Vos Snapdragon_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Snapdragon of Project: Endgame Snaptrap_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Snaptrap of Tarn Snare (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Snare of Petrex Snarler (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Snarler of Proximax Snow Cat (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Snow Cat of Vos Soundwave_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Soundwave of Tetrahex Sparkstalker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sparkstalker of Altihex Spasma_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spasma Spectro_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spectro of Project: Endgame Spyglass_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spyglass of Project: Endgame Squawkbox_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Squawkbox of Project: Endgame Squawktalk_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Squawktalk of Upper Petrohex Squeezeplay_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Squeezeplay of Polyhex Stalker (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Stalker of Kaon Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Kaon all the best names are taken :( Decepticon_Seeker_Starscream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Vos Decepticon Stockade (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Stockade of Lower Monoplex Storm Surge (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Storm Surge of Altihex Stranglehold (Marvel Resuited_.jpg|Stranglehold of Vaporex Straxus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Straxus of Polyhex Submarauder (Marvel Resuited)|Submarauder of Sistex Sunbeam_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sunbeam Sunstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sunstorm of Vos Swindle (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Swindle of Petrex Take-Off_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Take-Off of Petrex Talon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Talon of Tesarus Tantrum_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tantrum of Lower Petrohex Tentakil_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tentakil of Yuss Decepticon_Thrust_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thrust of Vos Thundercracker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundercracker of Vos Thundertron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundertron Thunderwing_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thunderwing of Tarn Tidal Wave (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Tidal Wave of Polyhex Tiptop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tiptop Tornado_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tornado of Mebion Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Treadhead of Kaon Treadshot_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Treadshot of Vos Decepticon_Triton_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Triton of Lower Petrohex Turbo_Master_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Turbo Master of Ultirex Turmoil_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Turmoil Venom_(Transformers)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Venom (Cybertronian) Viewfinder_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Viewfinder of Project: Endgame Vorath_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Vorath Vortex (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Vortex of Iacon Weirdwolf_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Weirdwolf of Kaon Windsweeper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Windsweeper of Iacon Wingspan (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Wingspan of Triax Wreckage (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Wreckage of Upper Monoplex Zigzag_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Zigzag Category:Organizations Category:Earth-7045 Category:Created by Trachodon56